


Firewhiskey and Gummy Bears Make for a Surprisingly Pleasant Taste

by drcommalfoy



Series: fluff multi verse [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drinking, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, M/M, low key christmas fic........................in may, shrug emoji, smoochin in the hideouts, smutty talk, will i EVER post sth other than barely edited mini fics who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6991918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drcommalfoy/pseuds/drcommalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you underestimating my dirty talking abilities?” Draco smirked.<br/>“Wanna bet on it?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firewhiskey and Gummy Bears Make for a Surprisingly Pleasant Taste

An hour beforehand, when they had just escaped the christmas ball into one of the clock towers - when the firewhiskey was still closed and they were eating vodka coated muggle gummy bears, passing a very disproportionate rum and eggnog between them-,  Draco had said suddenly:

  
“I bet” He paused for a sip, coating his upper lip in a eggnog moustache. It looked very fine with the mistletoe tangled in his hair. “ that you’d snap before me.” They’d been talking about their beginning and the awfully awkward flirting that came with it. Harry laughed, looking at him sideways.

  
“Yeah? Are you underestimating my dirty talking abilities?” Draco smirked.

  
“Wanna bet on it?”  
\-- --

  
Draco was holding the bottle aloft, gaping, his mouth opening in a delighted grin.

  
“ You _do_ like it” He said, half smug, half disbelief, all laughter. “I always knew you had a exhibitionist streak, Potter.” His eyes glittered, though not as maliciously as they would a few of years prior.

  
Well. Almost not as maliciously.

  
“Are you telling me you _don’t_ like it?” Harry raised his eyebrows, refusing to allow him to shift the game. He plucked the bottle from Draco’s fingers, taking a swig as he watched Draco’s eyes track the movement of his throat, of his tongue licking his lower lip, his thumb sliding on the wet cold glass. “Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived – “ He started in a falsetto;

  
“Twice” Draco interrupted, smirking around two pink gummies. Harry grinned.

  
“The boy who lived twice” He said, voice lower, kneeling up and straddling one of Draco's legs. “ savior of – “ whats was the phrase again? “uh, whatever, caught –gasp!- sucking cock in plain sight! Not just any cock either”He paused for dramatic effect, sliding his hand up Draco’s thigh. He was watching his reactions closely. “Draco Malfoys cock!” He added in exaggerated shock, laughing when Draco burst out in giggles. He wrapped an arm around his neck, one of Draco’s hands lazily caressing his waist, his face certainly _trying_ for nonchalance, but betrayed by his flushed cheeks and stuttering breath and twitching lips.

  
“I think marrying me might have ruined that shock value” Draco said around the neck of the firewhiskey.

  
“I’m sure we could think of more shocking things” Harry answered, with feigned thoughtfulness. “You could…. fuck my throat while they’re in the backroom; the danger that they’d catch us and watch me swallow it all, or…fuck me against the wall so hard they’d hear me moan throughout the room; finger me while they all hear me beg for your cock.” He cited them off casually, as if he was going through their grocery shopping list. Draco made a sound in between a laugh and a moan, lower and rougher, tilting his head back to look at Harry with lidded eyes.

  
“Shouldn’t I be the one telling you everything I’d do to you?” He asked, voice rough, eyes fixed on Harry’s. Well, fuck. Harry took another bracing sip of firewhiskey, and the fairy in the bottle winked at him.

  
“Well-“ He frowned at the breathy quality of his voice. “I certainly woudn’t complain” He answered, hand sliding up Draco’s arm. Draco smiled, – not a smirk, or a grin, but an actual smile. Harry felt very warm. “Of course _some people_ can be rather _lazy_ ,” He started, unable to bite back his laugh as Draco narrowed his eyes at him. “ I mean, it _does_ make one wonder about their commitment and stam- mmf” His speech was cut short as Draco suddenly tipped them, pinning Harry against the floor and kissing him.

  
It took him a bit by surprise, which was ridiculous, because hi, that was the point of the game wasn’t it? And yet Harry gasped as Draco kissed him, sweet and hard, mouth tasting of firewhiskey and gummy bears.

  
“’m gonna show you” Harry gasped as Draco bit his lip “ _lazy_ ” he added venomously, working Harry’s robe open. Harry pressed up against his hand, sliding his fingers into Draco’s lovely hair, angling him so he could whisper in his ear. It wasn’t long before Draco was pulling him away by the hair; Harry’s grin was so wide and so smug it was starting to hurt.

  
“Mm, how the fuck” bite, gasp “do you have such a dirty, _dirty_ mouth, oh bloody chosen one” Draco dragged his teeth against Harrys throat, hooking one of Harry’s legs against his hips, and Harry had a witty comeback to that, he really did, but then Draco – who was obviously still evil – rolled his hips, slowly, sinuously, deliciously pressing his hardening cock against Harry’s and it was just very hard making any sound other than.

  
“Oh _gnnh_ -“ Draco smirked wickedly up at him, kissing and biting a pattern down Harry’s chest, down his stomach, his hipbones , oh –

  
Very hard indeed.

\--- ---  
When Draco came in his hand, a moan escaping his bitten lips, eyelashes fluttering like some sort of debauched marble statue, Harry gave him about 0.30 seconds before countering.

  
“So, does that mean I won?”

**Author's Note:**

> come scream at me on [ tumblr](http://drcommalfoy.co.vu) ^.^


End file.
